Una navidad escandalosa one short
by Ricardox0204
Summary: One short de navidad


-bueno chicos ya saben a lo que vinimos –dice pardo

–ah… ¿enserio? –pregunta panda a su lado

–si, recuerda que para eso hicimos una lista –responde sacándola lista

–pero, ¿recuerdas que esa lista la tenías que hacer tu antes de venir? –añade panda, dejando apenado a pardo

–ah… si… es verdad, bueno… ya estamos aquí, entremos –dijo antes de abrir la puerta

Los tres osos entran a la vez por insistencia del mayor, luego de una pequeña espera afuera, terminan dentro del sitio al cual, previamente tenían pensado visitar, el centro comercial, la razón, las compras navideñas, principalmente la decoración de la cueva, la cual carecía este año de adornos nuevos y en buen estado, ya que los que tenían eran añejos. Al fijarse en el interior del lugar, se deslumbraron al apreciar lo adornado que estaba todo el lugar, estuvieron admirando todo con detalle por unos segundos hasta bajaron las vistas para verse las caras.

-bueno improvisemos un poco, cada uno compre los adornos que más les parezca, y no se olviden de regalos de parte de cada quien –dijo pardo al estar de frente a ellos –tomen partes equivalentes –añadió al sacar una bolsa con el dinero recolectado en todo el año por ellos

Cada uno tomo su parte del dinero y se fueron por caminos separados, ya que cada oso tenía sus ojos puestos en un área del lugar, y en un centro comercial tan grande, no era difícil perderse entre sí, y más aún al ser época navideña, hecho por el cual el lugar estaba lleno de gente, no lo suficiente como para hacer imposible el paso, pero si para obstruir las vistas de cada hermano fácilmente.

El oso de color marrón, miraba a todos los lados mientras caminaba, veía cada una de las tiendas por las que pasaba, algo dudoso de lo que comprar, ya que de momento no veía artículos de decoración a la venta, ya luego de unos minutos, empezó a abrumarse un poco por no encontrar siquiera, algo que le llamara la atención, ya sea de decoración como de regalo, no veía nada. Caminando sin mirar hacia adelante, se chocó con un señor que estaba estático antes del impacto, ambo se vieron las caras luego de reponerse.

-oye mira por donde caminas –se quejó el hombre adulto al estar ambos de pie

Queja que aparentemente pardo no escucho al levantar su mirada hacia un letrero de un tamaño significativamente grande, que le llamo la atención, por el espacio que ocupaba el local, de todas las tiendas por las que paso, no había visto una tan grande en todo lo que llevaba ahí, por lo que se acercó lentamente a la entrada de la misma, disipando múltiples estanterías llenas de muchas distintas cosas, con decoración navideña en todas partes, y gente que compraba los objetos, ya cuando estaba a punto de entrar, fue parado por un guardia.

-disculpe señor, pero tiene que hacer esa fila para entrar –dijo el guardia señalado la misma fila en la cual estaba el señor con el que se había chocado.

Asimilando lo larga de la misma, decide ponerse detrás del mismo sujeto, para poder entrar al establecimiento, con una actitud algo muy peculiar de solo pensar en el tiempo que le tomara, poder entrar al sitio, se sentía emocionado.

Del otro lado del centro comercial, transitaba otro oso sin rumbo, un panda el cual se hallaba en un área menos transitado, a comparación de la entrada por la que paso, este también estaba en búsqueda de algo que le llamara la atención, había caminado mucho desde que se separó de sus hermanos, sin embargo él no se había detenido por nada, había pasado por tiendas que no le atraían al no ser del tipo de compras que hacía, ya algo angustiado de no hallar nada que le agradara, termina por llegar al área de comida, por lo cual, todo lo que seguía desde ahí eran sitios de comida rápida. Sintiendo muchas cosas al darse cuenta de esto, decide dar la vuelta y buscar otro camino con otras tiendas que ver, pero luego de dar unos pasos, alcanza a ver un pasillo por el cual no había pasado, curioso por esto, decide ir a ver qué era lo que se encontraba. Después de recorrer el pasillo, lo único que encuentra, son unos sofás y muebles que servían de lugar para descansar un poco, algo que no quería hacer en este momento, por lo que se da la vuelta, con la cabeza abajo, hasta que por reflejo de la cerámica del piso, observa un destello peculiar que no había visto antes, al subir la cabeza, ve una tienda de algo que no había visto en todo su recorrido, tecnología, cosa que le daba un infinito interés en cualquier momento, por lo que no duda en acercase, al pegar la cara en la vitrina, ve asombrado los productos de última generación que le servían de decoración al establecimiento, cosa que lo hace entrar a ver mas de cerca. Al sonar las campanillas de la puerta, observa al dueño del local, un hombre joven de no mas de 25 años de edad, el cual atendía solo el lugar, con unos clientes que estaban por marchar, ambos terminaron solos.

-buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? –dijo el joven luego de mirarlo

-hola, buenos días –dijo panda luego de voltear su mirada hacia aquellos objetos que cautivaban su atención

Al acercase a ellos, es capaz de ver sus especificaciones en la caja y de tocarlo, asombrado por sus capacidades, voltea la caja hasta que mira el precio, el cual lo deja abrumado por la cantidad tan grande de la misma

-veo que está viendo el modelo vts-7000, es el último que salió –interrumpió el joven, avergonzando a panda por el hecho de saber que lo estaba observando manoseando el objeto sin permiso

-en lo personal, le recomiendo que no lo compre, ya anunciaron la siguiente versión en marzo del año que viene, yo que usted me esperaría, y sin hablar del costo tan elevado que tiene –agrego antes que el panda se fijara en el precio, asombrándose de lo elevado del mismo y dejándolo donde estaba.

En lo que se daba la vuelta, observo los demás objetos tecnológicos que rondaban por la tienda, lentamente uno por uno, interesándose por unos mas que por otros, y lastimosamente para él, observando la cantidad tan elevada que requería obtenerlo, cantidad que no poseía el panda en el dinero tomado de los ahorros familiares, misma que reviso para estar seguro de ello. Luego del corto recorrido, termina algo angustiado al no hallar algo que le gustaría y que estuviera a un buen precio, que le permitiera comprarlo, y que sea un objeto, codicioso para su pensar, en ello, se le ocurre consultar con el único empleado en caja, simplemente para ver en que le podía ayudar.

-buenas, señor, tengo un pequeño problema, he estado caminando por el centro comercial en busca de unos buenos regalos de navidad para mi y mis hermanos, y este es la ultima tienda por ver, y no creo haber encontrado algo que se adapte a las condiciones económicas que tengo, y quisiera saber si me podría ayudar en algo –dijo el panda al estar en el mostrador, de forma dudosa al no saber muy bien como explicarse

-bueno… me parece que ya ha visto todo lo que tiene el local… menos, este anaquel –dice mientras le muestra el anaquel de su lado –estos son los objetos en descuento por noche buena –añade al mostrárselos

Uno en particular, lo deja deslumbrado al panda al ser uno del cual no había visto antes, siendo de su agrado al instante, se trataba de unos audífonos inalámbricos, pequeños, en un acabado en blanco, de su agrado y a un precio mucho mas reducido en comparación a los demás artículos en venta, reflejando en ellos el regalo perfecto para los tres hermanos, siendo imposible dudar ante semejante oferta de regalo de navidad, panda se decide en comprar tres para cada hermano, deduciendo que le alcanzaría para tal transacción. Ya hecho el traspaso de bienes, panda sale del local con los tres artículos comprados, ahora ya con otro objetivo en mente, envolver cada uno para regalarlo en la navidad.

Tras un largo recorrido por el centro comercial y sin haber encontrado ningún local que le atrajera o que simplemente lo parara a mirar, polar continuo su recorrido, que parecía toda una eternidad, y luego de unas cuantas pisadas mas, para, y observa las luces de un puesto un tanto mas grande, que se destacaba por las luces navideñas que lo adornaban, llenos de color y de inigualable luz, que se centraba en las vitrinas de un local distinto a los que había visto en lo transcurrido, nuestro oso menor fue rápidamente al lugar intrigante, por el simple hecho de no saber que se vendía en la misma, se trataba nada mas y nada menos de una venta de arboles de navidad en su mayoría, abarrotados principalmente por arboles artificiales, pero todo adornados de la misma manera navideña y colorida que le daba las luces que lo envolvían. Y nada mas indicado pensó para adornar la casa, polar entra al lugar.

El lugar a pesar de lo bello que se veía por fuera, era un caos adentro, la multitud de personas que había, era abrumadora, por el simple hecho de no poder ni siquiera moverse por los pasillos del lugar tan solo para observar mas de cerca las cosas, a pesar de esto el entro educadamente, no se dispuso a entrar a la fuerza, ni mucho menos a empujar a los demás, prefirió buscar una alternativa al problema, y que mejor que otro camino para adentrarse tan solo un poco mas al local, al intentar rodera el área mas congestionada se pudo mover con mayor facilidad, pero ya una vez rodeada la muchedumbre, se encontraba en lo que parecía un cuarto solo, a pesar de tratarse de un mismo área, no se veía la presencia de nadie a su alrededor, exceptuando a la gente que tenia atrás claro, y cuando se trataba de nadie, era de nadie, ni siquiera de algún personal que lo guie en el lugar, simplemente era el entre un montón de arboles de navidad.

Pero como actitud típica de polar, decide ignorar eso y simplemente se enfoca en lo suyo, así que empieza a ver todos los arboles por su paso, desde los mas grandes, hasta los mas pequeños, desde los mas verdes claros, hasta los mas oscuros. Y en un buen tiempo observándolos, se da cuenta de la calidad de estos, la cual era muy mala, al ser atestiguada con los múltiples quiebres de ramas que se producían con el simple toque de una garra de oso, en la mayoría de arboles, y sin mencionar los arboles que a simple vista venían con defectos de fabrica e imperfecciones. Todo esto solo le dio una explicación a polar, y es que se debía a ser arboles artificiales, por lo que rápidamente le llego a su cabeza el recuerdo de los múltiples arboles que lo rodeaban a diario en la cueva, pensando claramente en usar uno como árbol de navidad, y sin mas nada que pensar, decidió salir del lugar sin otra cosa que observar de allí, devolviéndose por donde vino, entre el pasillo aquel.

En aquel lugar donde se separaron sus caminos, se volvieron a encontrar, panda había llegado con lo comprado anteriormente en una bolsa de regalo, y con un par de peluches navideños que Servirían de adorno, polar había llegado con una bolsa normal con algo adentro.

-¿y donde esta pardo? –pregunto panda al estar junto a polar

-ya llegué chicos –anuncio pardo al aparecer detrás de ellos, lleno de bolsas de compras, y alegre por las mismas

-guao, ¿y eso? –dijo panda al estar de frente a el junto a polar –ah esto, son solo las compras de navidad, aun me faltan los regalos, pero miren, me sobro mucho dinero, esa tienda es fabulosa, todo esto lo halle en descuento, y es de calidad –respondió animado a completar sus compras

-bueno… polar y yo hemos terminado de comprar nuestras cosas y pensábamos en irnos ya –dijo panda antes de la aprobación de polar con un gesto –entonces me quedare a terminar mis compras así que los veo allá –dijo al voltear para irse –¿no deberíamos de ir llevando tus cosas para ir decorando la cueva? –agrego panda, haciendo que parara en seco pardo –ah… si, es lo mejor –dijo cediéndoles sus compras un poco apenado.

Nuevamente los osos se separaron, esta vez con rumbos muy distintos, panda y polar se llevaron todo lo comprado a la cueva, en una caminata agotadora para ambos, por lo que llevaron y por la distancia recorrida. Mientras que pardo fue directamente por el mismo pasillo, sin mas, hasta donde halló aquella tienda, con la esperanza de volver a entrar y de comprar esta vez los regalos ya que accidentalmente se le olvido por lo distraído que estaba comprando las decoraciones. Al ver de lejos el lugar, no esperaba que hubiera otra fila tan larga como la que tuvo que hacer para entrar, al ver esto no pudo evitar soltar unas palabras en forma de repudio, y justamente en eso, logra ver una tienda que no había visto antes, a simple vista, parecía una tienda normal y corriente, cosa que casi lo hace desviar su vista, hasta que por tener la vista despejada hacia las vitrinas, logra ver unas camisas de baloncesto, del equipo al que eran hinchas el y sus hermanos, y rápidamente, pardo decide abandonar la fila para dirigirse hacia aquella tienda que estaba vacía, y en vía libre para poder comprarla rápidamente. Pero en su trayectoria, un objeto es arrojado hacia el, quien esquiva para luego fijar su vista donde fue arrojado, percatándose de algo que no imaginaba ver, el agresor se trataba de un niño, el cual lloraba encima de las piernas de santa glose, los cuales se encontraban en sentados en lo que Parecía ser, el típico puesto en los centros comerciales de santa para pedir sus regalos. Pardo un poco menos indignado, se acerca al lugar para devolver el objeto lanzado..

-disculpe, niño -dice antes de ser interrumpido por la madre

-espero que este hombre no siga trabajando aquí -dice tomando a su hijo de la mano para llevándoselo.

Pardo confundido ante aquellas declaraciones, decide preguntar:

-pero ¿Qué sucede aquí? -dice antes de ser interrumpido nuevamente

-¡es suficiente, renuncio! ¡no se le puede decir nada aquí a los niños sin que lloren! -gruñe de furia aquel empleado que hacia de santa glose -pero solo tenia que decirle que si a todo -exclama el que aparentemente parecía ser su jefe

Al haberse ido los personajes de aquella discusión, pardo termina cara a cara con el "gerente", acercándose para preguntarle lo mismo de antes.

-ah… disculpe, ¿Qué paso?

-no es nada, solo un renegado ex trabajador que no sabia lo que hacia -respondió el señor

-pero ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Fue tan solamente que no dejaba de renegarle a los niños sobre lo que querían por lo que terminaban llorando.

Esta situación, puso a pardo algo pensativo, y no veía como es que aquel hombre había hecho llorar a ese niño, le pareció algo raro, y sin duda aberrante para los demás, sintiendo esa pequeña cantidad de bondad y ayudar en su ser, pero a la vez, algo de preocupación con las compras que debía de hacer, aquel dilema, es resolvió, por lo que le ofreció aquel señor:

-oye… ¿no te gustaría ocupar su puesto?

Mientras tanto, a la cueva, irrumpen dos osos, panda y polar, quienes habían llegado luego de un largo recorrido, con las bolsas de las compras, las cuales dejaron nada mas entrar, agotados por todo lo que conllevo venir hasta acá, se destinan únicamente a dejar en el suelo las cosas y a entrar cada uno a su cuarto, a descansar un poco según ellos, pero esto es interrumpido al recordarse el uno al otro el tiempo que no podían perder para preparar todo, ya que mañana, era la noche buena, así que no tenían tiempo que perder. Polar empezó a decorar el lugar, siendo seguido por panda, ambos sacaron todo y se pusieron manos a la obra. Después de adornar un poco la entrada del lugar, su teléfono comienza a vibrar, observando que se trataba de una llamada, la cual atiende sin mas .

-ah… panda, necesito tu ayuda, veras, no creo poder llegar a casa a tiempo, así que no creo poder invitar a nadie para la fiesta de navidad, ¿crees que tu podrías hacerlo?

-¿yo? Ah… creo que si -respondió con duda de si mismo

-¡genial! Entonces anda e invita a todos

-pero pardo, no se a quien vamos a invitar

-pues a quien más hermanito, a nuestros amigos, Chloe, Charlie, Nom Nom, Lucy etcétera

-bueno… lo hare

-confió en ti hermano, sé que puedes hacerlo, nos vemos adiós -dijo antes de colgar

Luego de aquella llamada, el oso sin más, dejo lo que hacía, y se preparó para salir a la calle a invitar a todos sus amigos a la fiesta que tenían planeado hacer mañana en noche buena, una fiesta, cuya anticipación no se creería que fue hace mucho, debido a que dejaron todos los preparativos a última hora, incluyendo, las mismas invitaciones. Sin mas dilación, panda decide dejar su hogar, una vez afuera, recapitulo su primer destino, y luego de ello, partió enseguida.

-bien y… ¿Qué debo hacer? –pregunta pardo al estar ya con el traje de santa glose encima

-los niños se van a acercar al lugar y tu solo tienes que recibirlos, se sentaran en tus piernas, te pedirán lo que quieren, les dirás que si, que los tendrán de regalo, y al final les darás estos juguetes genéricos de nuestros patrocinadores

-ah… bueno… empecemos –dice pardo al estar listo para recibirlos

Y así empezaron a llegar niños de distintas edades a formarse para pedirle a santa sus regalos de navidad, pardo quien no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, solo se destinaba a escuchar y a estar de acuerdo con los niños, sin mas nada que agregar, les daba a todos uno de esos juguetes y se iban, pasaban y se iban los niños, todos felices y contentos, y pardo, sin duda se alegraba al verlos así, sin siquiera mencionar que este trabajo, seguramente le daría algo al final, ya que ese no era en si, la cosa que lo alegraba, sino la expresión de los niños, la felicidad que transmitían por hacer una cosa tan simple, como escuchar sus peticiones, como decirles que si lo tendrán, o regalarles aquellos juguetes que, aunque seguramente sean malos, ellos los aceptaban entusiasmados y alegres por no esperar ello. El trabajo que había ganado le parecía fantástico, porque era satisfactorio el hacer a un niño sonreír en estos tiempos navideños, y sin mencionar que no se requería de mucho esfuerzo. Pero sobretodo, de poder interactuar con ellos de una manera positiva, cosa que tanto para el, como para sus hermanos, no se lograba todos los días, esta actividad la siguió haciendo con una inigualable felicidad.

Mientras tanto, en la cueva, yacía un oso polar el cual, muy apegado al plan, decora la casa entera, y lo termina, impensablemente en poco tiempo, sobrándole muchas horas de sol, por ende, decide relajarse un poco y recostarse en el sofá, cansado de lo que tuvo que hacer pero satisfecho con el resultado, era la cueva mas colorida que podrías encontrar, repleta de luz y esperanza, que era esparcida por la increíble cantidad de cosas decorativas que la rodeaban, no se podía ver hacia ningún lado sin ver al menos un objeto navideño, era la mejor decoración navideña que habían tenido en años, y polar, consciente de esto, decide dar un recorrido por el lugar, con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano, observa con detenimiento cada objeto colocado por el, y luego de darle casi la vuelta completa a la casa, observa un espacio vacío, un espacio que se perfilaba y se hacía énfasis en toda la casa, fue entonces cuando recordó lo que se le olvidaba, el árbol de navidad, y viniéndole de nuevo la idea que se la había dado, no espero mas y dejo la taza en la mesa, y salido del lugar

Casi del otro lado de la ciudad, panda estaba llegando a su primera parada, la casa de Chloe, hogar que fue indiscutible de visitar, para invitar a la que fue quizás, la primera amiga de los osos. Al estar frente a la casa, panda se acercó y tocó el timbre del lugar, pensado un poco que le iba a decir a Chloe, ya que no le parecía nada sencillo, que sus padres aprueben su invitación, por lo que medito esto antes de llegar, y sin embargo así, seguía dudoso de poder convencerlos, y al abrirse la puerta, panda fue sacado de sus pensamiento y agarrado por sorpresa, siendo Chloe en atender, suspira aliviado.

-Chloe

-hola panda ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunta Chloe un poco asombrada por su llegada

-hola… ah… bueno solo vine porque te quería invitar a la fiesta de navidad que haremos en la cueva

-ay no, lo siento chicos, pero no podre ir, viajare a Japón a pasar las navidades, de hecho, esta noche es el viaje, pero les deseo una feliz navidad a todos

-ok gracias, que te vaya bien –dijo panda al bajar la cabeza y destinarse a voltear hasta que es abrazado por Chloe –en verdad lo siento, veré si puedo convencerlos, aunque lo dudo

-no te preocupes, diviértete allá, pásala bien en familia

-ustedes son como mi familia –responde antes de soltarlo

-traeré unos regalos de allá para ustedes

-no es necesario

-se lo han ganado, por ser mis amigos

-gracias –dijo el panda antes de que se escuchara de dentro de la casa una voz, a la cual tuvo que atender Chloe

-ya voy papa, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego pan pan

-si adiós Chloe, feliz navidad –dijo después de un ultimo abrazo

Panda salió de la propiedad y termino de nuevo en la acera de la calle, planteándose de nuevo su siguiente destino, y recordó a Nom Nom y a Charlie, la primera opción desde un principio, no le agrado, por tratarse de alguien con quien no se llevaban del todo bien algunos, por lo que pasar fiestas con el, no le parecía lo mejor. Al pensar por un par de segundos en el mismo lugar, llego a la conclusión, de no ir por el, sin embargo, pensado un poco en el hecho de ser mencionado por Pardo, así que decide llamarlo para hacerle cuestionar lo bueno que seria invitar a Nom Nom a la fiesta, o por lo menos, para ver que podría decirle para que lo convenza, así que sin mas, saco su teléfono y llamo a Pardo

-¿hola? –dice Pardo

-hola Pardo

-hey hola hermanito ¿Cómo vas?

-ah… bien supongo, Pardo te llame por Nom Nom, ¿Cómo vamos a invitarlo a nuestra fiesta? Es nuestro enemigo

-ah tranquilo hermano, relájate, es navidad, estas fechas son para perdonar y que mejor que lo haga en la cueva

-¿recuerdas la ultima vez que nos dejo en ridículos? Nos utilizo y manipulo, nos hizo pensar que de verdad había cambiado, que era nuestro amigo…

-cálmate ¿si? Recuerda que esta vez no es el, el que nos esta solicitando, recuerda que so fechas festivas, y recuerda que, si acepta la invitación, estará en nuestro habitad no para atacarnos, sino para pedir perdón, porque a pesar de todo, tiene corazón, y no creo que sea capaz de hacernos algo esta vez…

-bueno… si así lo crees lo hare, pero dudo mucho que acepte

-solo inténtalo, te llamo luego, me tengo que ir, adiós

-adiós

La llamada fue colgada apresuradamente ya que pardo, se le había olvidado entregarle el juguete al ultimo niño al que había atendido, por lo que rápidamente, fue a por el, saliendo de su lugar de trabajo para llegar a el y entregárselo, al pasar por todos, pudo llegar a encontrarse con el niño, y después del agradecimiento, volteo para devolverse a su sitio, hasta que se fijo en la misma tienda por la que se acerco aquí, en ella, acababan de salir dos clientes muy satisfechos con sus camisetas de baloncestos ya puestas, y la calidad de aquellas prendas de vestir se podían percibir desde donde estaba, interesado por ello, y sin ver gente esperando por el, decide ir a comprarla rápidamente. Y tan rápido como llego se fue, con los regalos tan ansiados en sus manos, se dirigió a su puesto de lo mas tranquilo, dejando a un lado la bolsa con los mismos, y volviendo al trabajo de atender a cual niño se le viniera

Mientras tanto, en el parque donde los osos eran residentes, se hallaba Polar, en una zona no muy transitada por el mismo, con una sola meta, encontrar el árbol de navidad perfecto para la cueva, equipado con su fiel hacha y un metro para medir, que compro en el centro comercial, inspecciona cada árbol de pino que se le aparece, meticulosamente, observa cada uno, mas de lo que observo aquellos artificiales de esa tienda, caminando mucho para llegar hasta allá, busca uno que lo convenza con la simple mirada, y cuando encuentra uno, no duda en cortarlo, sin embargo estos se rompían a la caída, y así duro un buen tiempo caminando por aquel bosque, esperando que le llegara lo que ansiaba.

Panda, se encontraba en frente de una mansión, luego de mucho camino recorrido, dudoso de lo que iba a realizar, pensó en ir por a invitar a Charlie y pasar de el, porque Polar no lo atendió cuando llamaba a casa para pedirle que lo invitara, ya que no quería caminar más, pero prefería eso antes que invitar a Nom Nom, sin embargo, decidió hacerlo por lo que le había dicho su hermano, para al menos poder decir que lo intentó, así que toco el timbre, y espero no ser atendido, pero rápidamente llegaron sus guardaespaldas, los cuales lo hicieron pasar sin más hacia el cuarto donde se hallaba Nom Nom. Panda se hallaba frente a su asiento, el cual estaba volteado, pero luego de escucharse cerrar la puerta, se volteó Nom Nom.

-¿Qué quieres panda? –dijo mezquino el coala

-hola Nom Nom… bueno… solo vine para invitarte a una fiesta, que haremos mis hermanos y yo mañana en la noche buena, estaremos todos y algunos invitados mas y quisimos saber si te gustaría ir… a ti.. –exclamo panda antes de ser interrumpido por la risa sarcástica de Nom Nom, el cual se recostó en su espaldar de risa y paro para responderle:

-¿Cómo crees que seria capaz de pasar navidad con unos osos tan bobos como ustedes? Tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer mañana, y una invitación para pasar noche buena en la fiesta oficial de Autotube, tengo las mejores navidades aquí y tu quieres que vaya a pasar navidad con tres tristes y pobres osos sin amigos en una cueva fría –dijo Nom Nom de forma sarcástica y burlona –¿mi respuesta es obvia no? Adiós

Después de semejante argumento, los guardaespaldas de Nom Nom, sacaron a Panda hasta la calle, este sin ser capaz de hacer algo y ofendido por lo dicho, solo baja la cabeza hasta estar afuera. Ya afuera, decide marcharse de igual forma, sin rumbo, solo pensando en lo ingenuo que fue al no esperar eso, sintiéndose herido por aquellas palabras que le costaban digerir por completo, y sin parar de pensar en ello, se plantea su nuevo destino y se dispone a ir sin más nada que reprochar, y sin siquiera saber muy bien lo que hacia.

Luego de atender a un par de niños mas, Pardo ya algo cansado, empieza a ver al hora, aliviado de que no falte mucho para que cierre el lugar, ya que, debido a ser fechas navideñas, el centro comercial cerraría mas temprano. Su vista es obstruida por la presencia de otro niño mas, el cual algo mas exaltado que los demás, se sienta en sus piernas, sin anunciar y directamente pide lo que desea para navidad.

-hola santa, para navidad deseo que me regales un balón de baloncesto, y arco de baloncesto para jugar en mi casa, unos zapatos profesionales de baloncesto y una camiseta oficial de los bearkers ¿la recibiré no? –dijo algo frenético aquel niño

-ah… si por supuesto… mañana te lo traeré sin falta

-¿me lo prometes?

-ah… si… claro

-genial santa, esta será la mejor navidad de todas –dice al abrazar fuertemente del cuello a Pardo, cosa que lo Lastima un poco–oye niño –dice al estar quedándose sin oxigeno

-hijo no lo abraces del cuello –interrumpe su madre

-cállate ma, ¿que no ves que estoy hablando con santa?

-perdona yo solo –responde antes de ser interrumpida –cuando regales obsequios a niños de todo el mundo podrás interrumpirlo, pero hasta entonces no quiero que lo molestes

-oye niño, esa no es manera de tratar a tu mama –interrumpe Pardo

-lo siento santa, es que solo que ella nunca me da lo que yo le pido y aun así es capaz de interrumpirte

-debes de respetarla porque es tu madre

-si como sea, en fin, ¿me das uno de esos juguetes que les diste a los demás? –interrumpe de forma abrupta

-si… claro… -responde Pardo antes de levantarse a buscar uno

-guao pero si es mi regalo –dice el niño al encontrar la bolsa con las camisetas que había comprado Pardo –gracias santa, si que eres rápido

-oye niño eso no es tuyo

-pero si es justo lo que te pedí, me encanta, encima son tres

-eso no es para ti –le dice antes de arrebatárselo de las manos

-¡claro que si¡ -grita el niño al forcejear con el oso por la camiseta

-¡para¡ Qué haces que…–dice antes de ver la prenda, rota a la mitad

-¡Joaquín¡ -exclama la madre antes de cargarlo

Pardo queda de rodillas frente a lo que quedaba de su obsequio propio, estupefacto por lo sucedido, sin saber que hacer y escuchando de fondo a la madre disculparse y las excusas del niño, las cuales pararon al dejarlo solo, y después de su reacción, observo de cerca las partes, viendo que era imposible repararlo, por lo que pensó en comprar otra, y fue corriendo a la tienda para ver si podía. Al llegar corriendo pregunta por si quedaba una restante, recibiendo una respuesta positiva, se destina a comprar el producto pero al sacar lo que tenia de dinero, se da cuenta, que no le alcanzaba para ello.

El masivo sonido de un árbol caer, era oído sólo por las aves que transitaban por ahí, y por un oso polar el cual, frustrado por la mala caída que tuvo el árbol al romperse, observa con detenimiento los arboles que quedaban, a pesar de haber talado un par, el boque seguía denso de ellos, sin embargo las características de estos, no eran del agrado de aquel oso, por lo que decide continuar su camino, subiendo mas y mas, la pequeña montaña con la que contaba el parque, con la única preocupación en cabeza, de encontrar el árbol perfecto para la cueva, ni siquiera preocupándose, por lo alejado que estaba, de la misma. Y al estar casi en la cima, se topa con un árbol, que no le parecía tan malo como los anteriores, pero tampoco le parecía el mejor que podía tener, sin embargo, aun así, decidió cortarlo, ya que después de tanto recorrido se dio cuenta que el problema de la mayoría, es que se rompían, al caer, por lo que, la altura de este, probablemente no acabaría con el árbol, al caer, no hubo problema con aquel árbol, sino con el que le seguía, ya que como fichas de domino, cayeron una sobre otra, cosa que angustio a polar ya que el árbol caído después, era mucho mas grande, que el que corto, aterrado de lo que pudo haber destruido a su paso, polar avanza rápidamente, para ver hasta donde llego, deseando que no haya pasado nada malo, y afortunadamente, nada malo paso, polar secándose el sudor de la frente, observa a su alrededor, por si había alguien, pero lo que se topa a su vista, no era lo que pensaba ver

A pocos centímetros del accidente, se hallaba un árbol gigante, de tronco grueso y tan alto como si llegara al cielo, con ramas dispersadas por todo el tronco, llenos de hojas en los extremos y gruesos en su mayoría, aunque, luego de acercarse un poco, observa algunas parcas al nivel de su cabeza, en el árbol también habían algunas tablas puestas, como si de una escalera de mano se tratase, por el oficio que estaba haciendo, decidió no subir, pero, al fijarse un poco mas arriba, se dio cuenta de que en la punta, habían objetos, como si alguien hubiera estado ahí, Polar, sin mas, decidió alejarse de ahí, y seguir su búsqueda.

Después de una larga caminata, Panda llega a su ultimo destino en la ciudad, del cual no hay pensado nada debido a lo acontecido en aquella mansión, tenia la mente nublada aun de malos pensamientos, tanto es así, que no era consciente de quien estaba visitando, hasta luego de sonar el timbre, siendo atendido por Lucy.

-oh Panda hola –dice Lucy sorprendiendo al panda al sacarlo de su mente

-ah hola Lucy

-oye ¿Cómo estas? Hace mucho que no nos vemos

-si ah… precisamente vine para solucionar eso, te iba a invitar a una fiesta de navidad

-¿una fiesta? Genial, pero espera ¿Cuándo?

-ah… mañana en noche buena

-ah… no creo poder ir es que… –dice antes de ser interrumpido por una voz de dentro de su hogar –mi familia esta de visita, pasaremos la navidad con ellos

-ah… bueno no hay problema, descuida…

-me tengo que ir, feliz navidad pan pan, dales mis saludos a los demás -dijo al abrazarlo

-si ok, adiós…

Decepcionado ya que nadie acepto su solicitud, se fue a la cueva cara baja. Al igual que otro oso desde el centro comercial, decepcionado de que a pensar de haber conseguido el dinero suficiente por su trabajo de santa, no pudo comprar su camisa ya que la tienda había cerrado. Sin embargo, el tercer oso desde lo mas profundo del bosque, se iba a casa feliz, ya que había encontrado lo que tanto ansiaba, era el mejor árbol que había visto, y no se había roto, durante la caída, por lo que se lo llevo a casa, lo agarro del tronco y lo desplazo a arrastres desde donde lo corto. El día poco a poco acababa, y la luna empezaba a emerger después de la caída del sol, en un camino que no parecía nada peligro, al ser muy poco transitado y tener vía libre para avanzar, hacia su hogar, el oso todo optimista por su gran logro, no consigue nada mas que hacer, aparte de arrastran el árbol, así que decide silbar, algo con lo que el no era muy hábil, pero en el camino, pudo practicar, hasta hacer sonar su silbido a lo lejos. Quizás por este pequeño detalle, es por lo que se le presento, este problema tan aterrador; con el tronco a arrastres y camino por recorrer, Polar no es capaz de observar mucho su a rededor, de lo agotador y fatigante que era su actividad, solo se destina a observar el rayo de luz del sol, que poco a poco caía, en lo que caminaba, fijándose en las estrellas que después de que cayera el sol, resurgían como pequeños rayos de luz que orientaban al oso en su camino, que cada vez mas se veía interminable, pero no mucho después de pisar una rama, y ser seguida por el crujido de las mismas, observa el movimiento de arbustos a su alrededor, siendo sorprendido por la presencia de una manada de lobos, aquella amenaza, ante la vulnerabilidad el oso y la superación numérica que poseían, Polar no tuvo mas que correr por su vida, en una noche en la cual no se veía mucho, en un camino lleno de obstáculos, Polar es ralentizado por estos, pero al pensar que se podría salvar de ellos luego de salir del bosque, se encuentra con un problema mayor, tenia el camino cerrado por una montaña imposible de escalar por lo inclinada de esta, los lobos rodearon al oso y lo hicieron retroceder, hasta quedar rodeado por la enorme pared de montaña, aterrado y exaltado, el oso mira a todos lados para hallar una salida ante semejante situación, pero no la encuentra, sola mente decide ponerse en guardia para disputar la pelea.

Los dos osos que llegaron a casa, entraron directamente a sus cuartos, apenas destinándose a verse las caras, ya que luego de aquella salida, estaban tristes porque la fiesta de mañana, no iba a ser lo que esperaban, ni siquiera decidieron dirigirse palabras, ya que ambos prefirieron callar, lo que les había pasado aquel día, ignoraron los adornos navideños que abrumaban los alrededores de la casa, simplemente, se fueron a dormir, o a reflexionar un poco lo que se hará mañana, de igual forma, el poco aire de alegría que quedaba por el día de mañana, persistía, y las esperanzas de que por lo menos celebrarían juntos no se había ido.

A la mañana siguiente, Pardo salió temprano, o al menos mas temprano que panda, y sin nada que decir, tomo lo básico, y salió sin siquiera comer, con un solo objetivo en mente, intentar comprar su regalo de navidad, con no muchas esperanzas ya que el día de noche buena, no es laboral, por lo que se plateo, buscar por toda la ciudad, con lo que tenia, dejo la cueva, sin que lo vieran, o sin que Panda lo viera, ya que, Polar, no había regresado anoche. Panda, ya despierto, empieza aquel día comiendo el desayuno, decaído por lo de ayer, pero con una pequeña cantidad de alegría por ser el día que era, se alista como si fuera cualquier día, luego de ello, solamente entra a su cuarto, a pasar el rato, sin nada que hacer, pero, cuando de la mente, le llega en forma de recuerdo, alguien en especial con el cual, no hablo el día de ayer, al menos, no habló sobre la fiesta y su situación actual, refiriéndose a algo de lo que había hablado y acordado con anterioridad para aquel día, así que como impulso de rapidez, llama desde su teléfono, a aquella persona.

-¿hola? ¿amor? –dijo panda al ser atendido

-hola bebe…

-¿amor pudiste venir?

-Panda, lo lamento tanto, se cancelo el bus…

-¿Cómo? Ah… ¿ósea que no podrás venir?

-no…

-esta bien bebe… no te preocupes, ya habrán otras oportunidades…

-Panda cancelaron ahorita, estoy en la estación, el conductor se enfermo a ultima hora…

-estuvimos tan cerca…

-me tengo que ir Panda, te amo

-yo también te amo Sofi… -dijo antes de colgar la llamada

Pareciera que todo lo que hacían les salía mal, pero esto en particular, acabo con el panda, su novia, la cual había conocido por internet, había planeado ir a pasar navidades con el, y si todo salía bien, hasta a quedarse con el, pero como se dijo en la llamada, no se pudo lograr ello, así que ahora la fiesta no iba a tener a nadie de invitado, tan solo los osos, de los cuales, solo uno se hallaba en casa. Panda abrumado por este suceso, decide quedarse en cama como lo pensaba, ya sin ánimos de celebrar la navidad.

Pasaron las horas y aquel Panda se despertó de una siesta, a una hora muy poco pensado, eran las 6 de la tarde, hora en la cual, debería de empezar la fiesta, y por lo que veía, era el único en la cueva aun, a pesar de esto, decide arreglarse y arreglar la casa, solo por la costumbre, ya que nadie iba a llegar, mas que sus hermanos, según aquella alma sin esperanzas. Después de hacer todo se sienta en el sofá de la casa, con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano, observando la hora, y pensando en lo que se harán los osos reunidos, sin visitas, pero al menos, con la familia reunida, como todos los años. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, saca a panda de sus pensamientos, y se entera de quien llega a la casa, el oso marrón y el mayor, Pardo quien entra cansado como si se hubiera estado en una maratón, pero principalmente se hallaba frustrado, ya que no había encontrado el regalo ideal que faltaba.

-hola Panda –dice al cerrar

-hola Pardo…

-¿ya empezó la fiesta? –pregunta al acercarse un poco a el

-ah… si…

-¿no han llegado? Bien así tengo tiempo de servir estos bocadillos –dice al sacar las cosas y ponerlas en el comedor -¿Polar ya hizo la cena? –pregunta al dirigirse a la cocina

-ah… no…

-espera un segundo ¿Dónde esta? –pregunta al no encontrarlo en la cocina

-no lo se –responde antes de levantarse para inspeccionar con Pardo

Ambos hermanos entraron rápidamente a su cuarto, esperando ser aliviados, pero para su suerte, lo encontraron vacío, sin rastro de el.

-¡no esta! –dijeron ambos al ver la escena, salieron a la sala en busca del teléfono móvil para contactar a las autoridades

-¿Dónde estará?

-¿A dónde habrá ido?

-¿Qué le habrá pasado

Se preguntaban ambos, al estar con el teléfono en la mano, surgió una pregunta mas de Pardo:

-¿lo viste anoche? ¿En casa?

-no… -ante la respuesta cortante ambos osos ya tenían un muy mal presentimiento

-¿hola? ¿policía? Quiero reportar una desa…

La llamada es interrumpida al entrada sorpresiva de Polar y Charlie, quienes entran a la casa con un árbol de navidad en la mano.

-¡sorpresa¡ ¡feliz navidad osos¡ -dice Charlie antes de que los dos hermanos preocupados, corrieran a abrazar a Polar

-¿Dónde estabas?

-nos tenias preocupados

Decían los dos hermanos antes de soltarlo

-Polar tuvo un retraso –dijo Polar antes de mostrarles el árbol

-¡vaya¡

-¡cielos¡

Exclamaron los hermanos al ver el árbol colocado por Charlie, justo donde debía

-¿Qué no hay abrazo para mi? –pregunto Charlie

-¡Chalie! –exclamaron los dos antes de abrazarlo –feliz navidad –agregaron

-gracias chicos –dijo después del abrazo

-¿Qué les paso?

-es una larga historia, verán…

Dice antes de escucharse de afuera, golpes a la puerta la cual había sido abierta anteriormente

-hola chicos

-¡Chloe! –dijeron los osos antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla

-pero ¿Cómo viniste? Creí que te irías a Japón –pregunto Panda alegrado por la grata sorpresa que le dio al aparecer sin previo aviso

-eso también pensé, pero mis padres se dejaron converse –respondió Chloe

-nos alegra que estés aquí –dice Pardo

-Polar no se sentiría mas feliz –dice Polar

-gracias chicos, les traje regalos, feliz navidad -dice antes de ir y ponerlos bbajo el arbol

-y hablando de navidad, veo que la cena no esta lista –dice Chalie al estar en la nevera, revisándolo para ver si poseía algo de comer, volviendo a los osos en situación

-ah si, Polar ¿la harás? –pregunta Pardo, después de la aprobación con un gesto, Pardo agrega:

-eres el mejor, bien, Panda, vamos a adornar el árbol, mientras tanto, ustedes… hay bocadillos en el comedor, ¿pueden servirlos? –dice antes de la respuesta de Charlie y Chloe –si

-vamos a trabajar

Y así, cada uno de los grupos termino su labor de forma exitosa y satisfactoria, haciéndose las horas, mas reconfortantes, al pasársela hablando juntos, con una casa muy reconfortante y felices por el día que era. Sin esperar mas sorpresas hoy, reciben una visita, también imprevista, al menos, por el Panda, al atender al llamado se supo quien era, era Lucy, quien llego con otro cálido recibimiento por el grupo, trayendo regalos, y una inmensa felicidad a los osos. Pero la sorpresa mas inesperada del momento y no muy agradada por algunos, era la de Nom Nom, quien al ultima hora, se declino por pasar las navidades, con los osos, quizás, los únicos a los cuales, consideraba amigos, a pesar de todo. Entre regalos y agradecimientos, pasaron la navidad, todos celebran, se divierten y son felices, al abrir sus regalos, y los abrazos se hacen en cada rincón del hogar.

Y cuando no se pensaba que las cosas podrían mejorar, fuera de la puerta, espera una visita ansiada por Panda, al tocar a la puerta, y al ser el único disponible en atender, Panda abre la puerta, y sin siquiera observar con detenimiento a la inquilina, Panda corresponde al abrazo abalanzado de aquella mujer, al ponerse cara a cara juntos, pudo reconocer de quien se trataba, y sin decir nada, entre lagrimas de felicidad, se besan apasionadamente

-me alegra que estés aquí, Sofi

Y así, los osos celebraron, una navidad escandalosa


End file.
